Because Now Look At Me
by Zan1781
Summary: He should have just pulled over… and now… now it might be too late. Sara and a mystery man. One shot, complete.


**A/N: **Inspiration comes from the strangest of places, right? Well this story idea hit me today, when I had to drive through a nasty rainstorm to get to work. I really thought that I was going to drive off of the road, and, uh… I should have just pulled over! This is a… unique one, but… I hope you like it!

---------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of CSI or its characters. That honor goes to the good folks over at CBS.

**Title: **_Because Now Look At Me…_

**Summary: **He should have just pulled over… and now… now it might be too late.

---------------

Rat-a-tat-tat, whoosh….rat-a-tat-tat.

_I should have just stopped. I should have just pulled over, and I should have just stopped, because the weather was getting worse and worse. But I didn't. I was so pig-headed, and so eager to get home, that I just… pushed on. Kept going. Forged ahead. _

Rat-a-tat-tat, whoosh….rat-a-tat-tat.

_And now look at me. Here I am, laying in a muddy ditch, with the wind battering my already bruised and broken car. I can hear the rain pelting the remnants of my shattered windows, going rat-a-tat-tat, rat-a-tat-tat, as the wind continues to whoosh through my crushed vehicle. Where am I? Where did I go off of the road? Will someone be able to find me?  
_

Rat-a-tat-tat, whoosh….rat-a-tat-tat.

_I should have just stopped. I should have just pulled over, and I should have just stopped… because now look at me. It's dark outside, and I'm pretty sure that I'm bleeding… a lot…am I bleeding to death?_

Rat-a-tat-tat, whoosh… rat-a-tat-tat.

_I was so stupid… and now look at me. I can feel the blood plastering my rain-soaked shirt to my chest, as I struggle to breathe. In, out. In, out. In, out. It hurts so badly…why is it so difficult to breathe…? Is this what it feels like to die?_

Rat-a-tat-tat, whoosh… rat-a-tat-tat.

_And now look at me…I'm scared… terrified, actually… and in pain. So much pain. I can't move my arms, and I can't move my legs. The pain in my chest is getting worse and worse… it hurts to breathe in… almost as much as it hurts to breathe out. And I'm scared. I'm stuck, pinned inside of my car, laying in a ditch, with the wind knocking me around, and the rain incessantly pelting the windows._

Rat-a-tat-tat, whoosh… rat-a-tat-tat.

_I wish that I had just stopped… I wish that I had just pulled over, and that I had just stopped... But more importantly… more importantly than getting to safety, or even just getting out of the rain, I wish that I had told you the truth. The simple, God's honest, truth._

Rat-a-tat-tat, whoosh… rat-a-tat-tat.

_Because now look at me. I'm alone, I'm scared, I'm hurt, and I am going to die, without you knowing how I truly feel about you. I… love you. I love you with all of my heart, with all of my soul, and with all of my being. A single smile from you is enough to make the gloomiest of days more bright and cheerful, just as a simple frown is enough to make me want to hold you forever… to keep you safe… to make you feel better… and to let you know that you are not alone. Like I am, right now._

Rat-a-tat-tat, whoosh… rat-a-tat-tat.

_It's becoming harder for me to focus now… my breaths are coming in short gasps, and… I can't feel my arms or my legs anymore. _Rat-a-tat-tat, whoosh… rat-a-tat-tat. _I'm pretty sure that I am going to die soon… really, is this what dying feels like?_

Rat-a-tat-tat, whoosh… rat-a-tat-tat.

_Dying…isn't that bad, I guess. My body is shutting down, and… I can't think straight anymore… I should have just stopped… because…now look at me. I love you, Sara Sidle… and I wish that I had just told you that before…but now…now it's too late… it's just too late…_

Rat-a-tat-tat, whoosh… rat-a-tat-tat.

_I feel blood dripping down my face, and I can't move, and I'm in so much pain… and now look at me… I didn't stop, and now look at me. I'm going to die…alone… by myself… stuck, pinned inside of my car, laying in a ditch…_

Rat-a-tat-tat, whoosh… rat-a-tat-tat.

_It won't be long now… _

Rat-a-tat-tat, whoosh… rat-a-tat-tat.

_I should have just stopped…_

Rat-a-tat-tat, whoosh… rat-a-tat-tat.

_Because now look at me…_

Rat-a-tat-tat, whoosh… rat-a-tat-tat.

_I think this is it…_

Rat-a-tat-tat, whoosh… rat-a-tat-tat.

Sirens pierced the night, as paramedics rushed to the scene of the accident.

Rat-a-tat-tat, whoosh… rat-a-tat-tat.

_I should have just stopped …_

Rat-a-tat-tat, whoosh… rat-a-tat-tat.

"Sir? Sir? It's going to be okay…" one of the EMTs yelled. "He's got a Las Vegas Crime Lab ID Badge! Can't read it, though!" he screamed at his partner. "Sir? Just hang on for me! It's going to be okay…we're going to get you out of here, but you need to hang on for me!"

_I should have just pulled over…_

Rat-a-tat-tat, whoosh… rat-a-tat-tat.

_Because now look at me…_

---------------

_Finis _


End file.
